davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheBoost
Welcome Hi, welcome to David Eddings Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the David Eddings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 03:25, February 7, 2010 Thanks for that. Thanks for alerting me to this wiki. You're right, there's no point having two conflicting wikis. I'll try and help on this wiki for now. :) Bramblepath 09:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Lelldorin Heya, I always thought the person you used for Lelldorin was Belgarion. It's the cover of Guardian's of the West. I found a bunch of pictures of the characters that someone I know on DeviantArt is drawing. You may want to look into it and ask if you can use their pics on here. I didn't want to take the picture down and edit it myself cause it just seemed wrong. Willing to help any way I can though, I adore the series. Katcombs Thanks Thanks, and yeah, I am now an admin and bureaucrat here. Also, I can't help noticing that you have just over 750 edits, so if you're planning to stick around I'd be more than happy to give you the same administrative rights as me. By the way, http://belgariad.wikia.com/Belgariad_Wiki_-_Main_Page now redirects to this wiki's main page, and most of the content has been merged, although any content which hasn't been will be under tags on the editing screen (which makes the content only appear there and not in the article). Such articles are listed at Category:Articles to be merged--DrewMek (talk) 21:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights I have given you bureaucrat and admin rights as I am infrequent here. I'm staying around in an administrative sense, as in I will revert vandalism and correct bad edits and the like, so don't feel like you have any obligation to stay, but if you do leave, keep your rights in case you change your mind and I'm not around when you come back. I also suggest giving rollback, admin, or bureaucrat rights to anyone who makes good edits and shows sustained interest in the wiki, given the exceptionally small number of people who do.DrewMek (talk) 03:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Well, then, as far as I'm concerned, the madder with power you go, the better for this wiki. I think we probably need a manual of style, and I don't think there's anything of that nature on here already, so I was thinking of creating one including the following rules: *In-universe past tense descriptions should be used for all in-universe topics (such as characters and fictional places and objects) keeping real-life descriptions and references in "trivia" and "behind the scenes" sections. However, this would require a load of references to individual books to be removed, unless we introduce sourcing, such as Wikipedia uses. I know a lot of Wikia wikis do not use sourcing, but this one would be all right for it, due to the medium which it describes. If every sentence could be linked via superscript to a note saying the exact book and page number that verifies it, that would obviously be awesome. Of course, that would be an insane amount of work, so it's just a vague hypothetical something to think about. *On the contrary, articles about real-life subjects, such as David and Leigh or the books themselves, should be written in whichever tense is appropriate, with book synopses written in the simple present tense. *At the top of each page there should be a banner saying whether the article is written from a real-life or in-universe point of view, and, if it is written from an in-universe point of view, stating which universe it is written from the point from. Such a banner would be similar aesthetically to this (if not as stark), but with a function similar to this. We could do the same as they have, but I think it's much too subtle considering the quadral nature of this wiki ("Garion" novels, "Sparhawk" novels, The Dreamers, and The Redemption of Althalus; quintral if you include the real world and more if we're doing his non-fantasy works). Such a template would be relatively easy to create, and its implementation on each page would be as simple as writing something like (for a banner saying "This article is written from the point of view of the 'Garion' universe") at the top of the page's source code. *Fan made pictures should be allowed, due to the shortage of official images, however only if they depict characters and actions that are "canon". *...and many more minor rules related to formatting, such as the bolding of the first appearance of the page's title and each synonym on the page, excluding the definite article "the" except in special cases such as novel names. For example, the first sentence of the Tolnedra page should start "The Empire of Tolnedra was...", as it does, but the first sentence of The Dreamers should start "The Dreamers is...". Other rules may dictate the names and ordering of subsections of pages, to create a uniformity across the wiki. Is there anything here that you disagree with or would like to change, or is there anything not here you'd like to add? Sorry I gave you so much to read.--DrewMek (talk) 05:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The weird thing about the categories is that they exist in two different senses: if they have members, and if they have content on the category page (i.e. a description of what the category is for). To properly kill a category you need to remove that category's tag from all of its members. I don't know if there is a quick way to do that. I'm thinking of creating the template today or tomorrow. Templates are easy enough to get the hang of. A template is stored at a page with a title prefixed with "Template:", so to create a template called, for example, "MyTemplate", you'd create the page "Template:MyTemplate". If you then type in the source code of another page, it will create a copy of the template on that page, but in the code it will still appear only as . Therefore, if you change the template page, you automatically change every page with that template on it. If the template page's source code contains }, then if you type , the template will appear as it would if the } part of the code had been "Hello" to begin with. You can have as many variables on a template as you like, so you could put if the source code of the template included a }. The variables can be numbers, letters, or strings of numbers and/or letters. If they are numbers, they can be represented using their position with pipes: is the same as . I think that just about covers it. If that came out as a garbled mess, there's always this page. DrewMek (talk) 18:03, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Are you the person in charge here? -- Gnostic (talk) 23:05, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :I've been considering adding portraits that I made to some of the articles related to characters from the Belgariad prequels. Is that allowed? -- Gnostic (talk) 03:14, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi TheBoost, Wondering if I should create a new wikia or just start a wiki page off the Eddings wikia -- I've seen a ton of sites over the years for a Belgariad movie including casting selections. To move the concept along, I've also been looking at possible locations for each book. As Eddings and his wife have both passed away (in 2009 and 2007 respectively), I don't think there's as much resistance to the idea of a movie, and if we do our groundwork e.g., locations, proofs of concept, etc. -- maybe do some crowdsourcing -- it would reduce the inertia or reduce the difficulty for producing the movies. (Peter Jackson did a lot of proof-of-concepting to New Line Studios before they agreed to produce the LOTR series, if you've watch some of the director's videos on the LOTR Trilogy.) Let me know Chclee (talk) 18:06, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi again. As I've had a lot of other things going on in my life, I've not been very active on this site. I'd really hoped to do much more. However, since my brief spell merging and doing some really basic organising (cleanup) of wiki categories and such, this wiki has grown spectacularly, and I would like to see it grow more. If it's okay with you, I'm keeping my bureaucrat rights simply in case the wiki ever dies again (it does often lack activity), and to prevent some keen Eddings fan from going through an adoption request. I've actually considered making a mod for Crusader Kings 2 about the Garion books or Sparhawk ones. That'd be kind of cool. (Oh, by the way, that game includes wikipedia links for real persons. If I was to make such a mod, I could link here instead.) Anyway, I just thought I'd thank you for your work here, because it's a nice resource. I seem to be a stuffy Tolnedran bureaucrat; you're more of a Melcene, if that makes sense... I think I'm right in saying that the idea of using fan art was my idea. On a dumber day I would have insisted upon canon art, despite the complete lack of canon Eddings art. Meh, I'm sure you or someone else would have come up with the idea. I really like things in the Rivan Codex, by the way, and maybe I'll try to get more of it in the wiki. The history of the Angaraks, as well as the diplomatic incident (short of a war) between the Malloreon Emperor Kallath of the Melcene Empire, also Govenor-General of the District of Rakuth and overlord of Zamad and Voresbo, against the General Staff of the Mallorean Angaraks to become hereditary Overgeneral Commander in Chief of the Mallorean Angaraks is my favourite peice of Garion world history. That's already more or less on Kallath's page, but there are a LOT of details in that book (some small amounts of which conflicts with the other books, so should be considered a secondary-canon source).DrewMek (talk) 22:00, October 6, 2017 (UTC) : Oh, I should probably share the biggest insight I've ever had about the Belgariad and Malloreon. The names of the countries on Mallorea come from a Sanskrit-derived language. Dalasia, for example, might mean दल Dal "group" and either एशिया Eśiyā "Asia", or, perhaps cunningly, अ- a-'' "non-/un- ''without" and सुरः surḥ "god" or, I think more likely शिवाः śivá "Shiva" which here seems to refer to Gods. Angarak is also Sanskrit, and Grolim may mean ग्रह्लिंगम् "grabbing Lingam" - which... is a theory you'd probably wish you hadn't ever heard. : Meanwhile Melcene means "Godless China" and Karanda is "the shed skin of a snake". Morindim, however, is Latin for "berry from India". Here, India refers to Dalasia and the Melcene Empire. : If you have any of your own etymological theories, please tell me, because I'd be interested. (And by the way, I did find a direct Eddings quote stating that he had some interest in Sanskrit).--DrewMek (talk) 23:55, October 6, 2017 (UTC) : A couple more from memory: Gandahar means "spice", and Darshiva means "Fearing Shiva" - either in reference to their rejection of the feast of life, or their fear of the nearby Angaraks and Torak. Remembering that the Angaraks' original home is Korim, and the proto-Angarak city Cthol appears to be in Dalasian territory, the early Dals were forced to stick to the coast. It is possible that Darshiva was formed before the Cracking of the World, or even during the War of the Gods (that led to the cracking).DrewMek (talk) 00:01, October 7, 2017 (UTC) : Belar is probably Latin for warlike. DrewMek (talk) 00:10, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Category deletion Please delete the misspelled category Creatues in the Elenium and Tamuli. Thank you. DragonMage (talk) 20:28, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Dear Sir or Madam, I hope this message finds you well. I notice that you added the page image for Eddings' undergraduate novel 'How Lonely are the Dead' and are responsible for some of the edits on the author's own page. I wonder if you have had a chance to look at the Eddings Papers at Reed College, since you seem to be so knowledgeable? I only ask because I am interested in finding out more about Mr Eddings' final novel (rumoured to be called "This Warrior") which he tragically died while writing. Have you perhaps had a chance to look through this manuscript? And if not, do you know of anyone who has? I am very interested in finding out what this story would have been about. Thank you for your time. Kind regards, John 10:16, November 19, 2018 (UTC)